


Hot and Cold

by SilverPurity



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Accessories, Arvis being a good dad, Arvis is very OOC but I tried, Did I mention that this is ridiculously stupid???, Does getting shot by an arrow count as gore?, Don't Read This, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, FEH's Support System made me ship it, Falling In Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am literally the only fool who ships these two, I have not played Genealogy of the Holy War, I know Arvis is canonically straight but just let me have this please, Idiots in Love, It gets progressively more gay towards the end, Julius is nice and not possessed, Kiran makes two Mythbusters references, Kiran teaches her Heroes about real world stuff, Lots of time skips, M/M, Niles is a bad influence, Rarepair, Starting off the New Year right writing stupid stuff like this, This Is STUPID, Time Skips, Valflame being used as a projectile, WELCOME TO THE PIT OF INSANITY THAT IS MY MIND, Why Did I Write This?, outfit swap, this is the dumbest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPurity/pseuds/SilverPurity
Summary: In which a Nohrian thief steals the heart of the Duke of Velthomer.AKA This is the product of an authoress writing on the same Word Document for two weeks from the deepest, darkest pits of rarepair hell.





	Hot and Cold

It all began on a seemingly normal day. Word had reached him that strange soldiers from an unknown enemy had invaded. Not wanting to take any risks, he ordered for Deirdre and their two toddlers to be sent away to a safer location while he investigated. Whether to his dismay or relief, the massive army had ignored the townsfolk and stormed into the palace in search of him specifically. Leading them was a blond man adorned in black armor, wielding a sword that pulsed with a dark power that was unknown to Arvis. A young girl sat in front of the man, a unique tome in her hand. The commander ordered for the soldiers to subdue him. It was only through their sheer number that he had been defeated. Once captured, the girl had said a foreign incantation and he felt a strange symbol become magically engraved onto his forehead.

“Now you serve me, Emperor of Flame,” the cheeky child giggled. “Do not fret. We will not search for your wife and children. I have no use for failures like them, no matter what universe they come from.”

Her words had perplexed him more than anything, but he relished in what little solace they provided. Deirdre and the twins would be safe. Should he fall while enslaved by these fiends, all was not lost. Even in his absence, Grannvale would survive. Once Julius was old enough, he would take the throne as King Azmur had wished. Against his will, his body moved on its own accord and followed behind the girl and her general. He knew not what awaited him, but he swore he would break away from whatever foul sorcery that was controlling him.

They led him through a shimmering gateway into a world completely different from his own. The portal was shut behind him, never to be opened again. It was then that the girl, who introduced herself as Princess Veronica of the Emblian Empire, explained the situation to him. He was under her complete control and was ordered to kill. Innocents, soldiers, royalty—it didn’t matter so long as Askr’s people suffered. And he obeyed her. With Embla soldiers at his beck and call, Arvis had laid waste to many towns as they made their way towards the Askrian kingdom. It seemed like the mindless bloodshed would never end until a small team of mismatched heroes decided to oppose him.

A man clad in red armor, wielding a sword that sparked with deadly electricity. A woman with sky-blue hair that was long enough to touch the ground. A man atop a horse that wielded the power of lightning. And a plain-looking blond man in red, a bow in hand. Somehow, they managed to take down all the Emblian soldiers and took their fight to Arvis himself. It wasn’t long before he, too, had fallen before their combined might. It was thanks to them that the spell Veronica had cast on him was lifted, but now his life was in the hands of strangers once again.

“You have bested me in battle…” he had reluctantly accepted. “To think I would meet my end in this ignoble place…”

“Hold the phone!” shouted a voice unfamiliar to him. Arvis looked up, spotting a woman dressed in a white robe as she frantically waved her arms around. “We didn’t come here to kill you. We’re here to rescue you!”

“Rescue me?”

“Sorry for the…rough welcome, but it was the only way to free you from Veronica’s contract.” The woman brushed invisible dust from her cloak, clearing her throat as she attempted to look more professional. “It’s an honor to meet you, sir. My name is Kiran. Ryoma, Azura, Reinhardt, Jeorge, and I are all part of an organization called the Order of Heroes. We seek to protect the kingdom of Askr and all of Zenith—which is the world we are in now—from Embla’s forces. I know you’re confused and want answers, but they’ll have to wait for now. I think we should get you to a healer first before I continue with my explanation.”

“Prince Alfonse will be able to fill in any details Kiran missed,” Reinhardt added. “Everyone in the Order knows that she would forget her head if it wasn’t attached to her body.”

“Ryoma! Reinhardt is being mean to me again! Make him stop!” whined Kiran.

“Kiran, you know I hold you in the highest regard,” Ryoma politely began. “But as sound as your judgment is when it really counts, you do tend to get lost in your thoughts more often than not.”

“I hate to admit it, but I agree with them both,” quipped Jeorge. “Sorry, Kiran. It’s the honest truth.”

Kiran squatted down to the ground, tracing circles in the dirt as a gloomy cloud hovered over her head. Azura went over to her and began patting her shoulder in an attempt to comfort the girl. “I hate you all.”

Arvis was both confused and intrigued by the attitude of the group’s supposed commander. The man called Reinhardt walked up to him, offering a hand to help Arvis up. Grudgingly, he accepted the help. He hadn’t realized how exhausted he was from their previous skirmish.

Reinhardt bowed before him. “Emperor Arvis. It has been some time since I last saw you. Since your son took control of your empire, I recall.”

That bit of info startled him. “Julius? How can that be? He hasn’t even reached his third year!”

“For you, at least,” Reinhardt mused aloud. “The intricacies of interdimensional travel are a marvel. I’m interested to see where in the timeline you came from.”

“What in blazes are you talking about?”

“Again, I’ll explain later!” Kiran announced, somehow bouncing back from her depression from earlier. She ran behind Arvis and began pushing him in an effort to make him start moving. “Let’s go, Mr. Emperor Guy! Time’s a wastin’!”

* * *

 

“Alright, let me see if I understand the whole story …” Arvis hummed once Kiran and Prince Alfonse were finished with their explanation. “I cannot return to my home until the summoner wishes it. You want to have me join the Order of Heroes in order to protect this world from Veronica’s machinations. I am to be paired with another so-called Hero for the time being until I become familiar with the way the Order is run and to promote teamwork. I am not to touch Sigurd or Seliph, Deirdre is not my wife here and I am to ‘stay waaaaaaaaaaaay the hell away’ from her. Is that the gist of it?”

“More or less,” Kiran replied. “But I meant what I said. Don’t try to pick fights with anyone, even if they really piss you off. I don’t need another Belhalla barbeque to happen.”

Arvis raised an eyebrow. “Barbeque?”

“It’s something from Kiran’s world,” Alfonse answered. “Something relating to flame-cooked meals, if I recall correctly?”

“Ah,” Arvis smirked. “I see you have a dark sense of humor behind that cheery façade of yours, Summoner Kiran.”

“Not my fault!” Kiran huffed, pouting at him. “Memes on the internet poisoned my mind!”

“Internet?”

“A dark pit of misery and despair that corrupts your soul and makes you lose your mind if you linger for too long.”

“Never mind,” the flame mage sighed. “So, who is the unlucky fool I’m to be partnered with?”

“Kiran is pairing you with an archer named Niles,” Alfonse replied. “He has a…special talent for making innuendos. And whatever you do, don’t tell him you’re an emperor unless you’re willing to deal with the consequences. Niles detests nobility. He will do everything he can to make you feel uncomfortable and worthless.”

Kiran shrugged. “Well, maybe this time might be different? Maybe he might like our resident flame duke?”

“…And if he does? What would that mean for Lord Arvis?”

“Best case scenario, it just means he’ll cut down on the innuendos. Worst case scenario, Niles will try to get into Arvis’s pants.”

“I object to this!” Arvis immediately responded, appalled by the mere thought. “Surely there are other Heroes—”

“Aw, come on! If you can take control of an entire continent, dealing with a guy who swings both ways should be no problem for you!”

“…You’ll pay for this, summoner. Mark my words; your days are numbered.”

“I look forward to the day I get killed by a gorgeous hunk like you!” chirped Kiran. “But until then, have fun!”

* * *

 

“Summoner Kiran has ordered us to become partners for the time being? Oh, I’m going to enjoy this _immensely_.”

A twisted smile formed on the thief’s face, his one ice-blue eye twinkling with unadulterated loathing. That was Arvis’s first meeting with Niles. It was easy to see that the saucy scoundrel held a deep hatred for nobility. As for the reason behind the unwarranted detestation, Arvis could only hazard a guess. They both came from different worlds, but the troubles of the common masses remained the same. The poor suffered under the thumb of the corrupted higher classes. Children were orphaned, left to fend for themselves in a cruel world that held no compassion for street rats. Whatever Niles had lived through, it was likely the result of something the gentry had done.

Why Kiran thought the two of them would make an excellent fighting duo was beyond his comprehension. Then again, Kiran was an enigma that nobody in the Order could figure out. A girl, whisked away from a place where wagons could move without the need of horses and where buildings were tall enough to touch the sky. She fondly told her Heroes of the various things she missed in her world and most of it sounded absolutely ludicrous to him. But the one thing he held onto from her rambling was her description of her homeland. A place where people of multiple, differing backgrounds could live in peace and have the freedom to be who they strived to be. It was a world he would enforce if Kiran ever let him return to Jugdral.

“Whether you enjoy it or not does not matter to me,” Arvis curtly responded. “But we are expected to cooperate. I trust that you will not be a hinderance on the battlefield.”

“Bold of you to assume that I’m the hinderance,” sneered Niles. “Emperor of Flame, you call yourself? I suppose it’s a fitting title considering one of your fits of passion led to incest.”

Arvis stiffened as rage boiled underneath his skin. “You…!”

“Oh, yes. I know all about your little erotic escapades and I can see why they happened. That fiery look of yours just lights a flame in me that burns _so good_. I suppose that’s how you tricked your own sister into your bed. Or did she get off on the way you gruesomely murdered her husband and took advantage of her regardless of the fact that she was already married?”

He had to hold himself back from maiming the rogue with Valflame. Never had Arvis hated someone so fiercely and so quickly in his life. He was going to have a long talk with the summoner; that is, if he didn’t tear out Niles’s throat with his bare hands first.

“Vile trash.”

“Oblivious pussy.”

* * *

 

Arvis despised Niles. But he couldn’t deny the fact that, despite his initial misgivings, they worked very well together on the battlefield. Their skills complimented the other. When arrows could not scratch armor, Valflame would melt all who dared to oppose them. When pegasus knights and resilient mages crossed Arvis’s path, Niles was quick to put an end to their lives. They both worked best at targeting the enemy from a distance, weakening them so their other allies could finish them off. Kiran was happy with their progress, especially since they stopped trying to kill each other a while back. It wasn’t worth the trouble—or the inevitable mess that would result from it.

Arvis was making his way towards the castle library, his single favorite place to relax and forget about all his troubles. The halls were mysteriously empty and he couldn’t quite figure out why. Just as he entered the main foyer, he was stopped by a sharp elbow jabbing into his abdomen. He let out a muffled groan of pain, curling in on himself, having been caught off guard. He raised his head and glared at a smiling Kiran through his bangs. She looked absolutely devious, snickering evilly. Behind her was Kagero, adorned in her spring attire. She was covering her face out of embarrassment.

“Well, Kagero, looks like you lucked out!” Kiran declared as Kagero lowered her hands. The ninja’s expression was that of pure mortification the moment her eyes landed on him. “Arvis, you are so doomed.”

“K-Kiran? What is the meaning of this!?”

“Strip.”

Arvis blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me. Strip. As in, remove all your clothes. You and Kagero are switching outfits for the day.”

“WHAT!?”

“The Summoner is…displeased with her recent summonings and is taking out her frustration on the Heroes,” Kagero explained with a sigh. “All those who enter into this vestibule must switch their outfit with another Hero and wear it for the entire day. I am truly sorry for this, Your Lordship.”

“And if I refuse this absurd and unnecessary order?”

Kiran grabbed a fistful of his hair. “Would you like to see what happens to the Heroes that I have no use for? I’d be more than happy to turn you into a throw pillow for Sigurd.”

Arvis growled. “You’re a sick, miserable wench…”

Needless to say, Arvis was in a foul mood for the rest of that day. Never had he felt so emasculated in his life. Tights, rabbit ears, and only a small top to cover up his chest and other unmentionables. The only solace he had was that he wasn’t the only unfortunate Hero who had to wear a demeaning outfit. Prince Chrom wore Deirdre’s dress and kept tripping over himself. The clumsy maid Felicia was stuck in Princess Sheena’s heavy armor and it caused her to crash into everything. Subaki was wearing Charlotte’s wedding dress and veil, though he tried to turn his misfortune around by declaring he still looked perfect even as a bride.

“Looks like karma is finally catching up to us. Wouldn’t you agree, _partner_?”

Arvis jerked his head over his shoulder, spotting the one person he really didn’t want to run into while he was dressed in such a hideous way. Niles was sporting Prince Marth’s wedding attire, not looking the least bit pleased about it.

“I look like a dandy…” Niles grumbled, pulling at one of the cuffs on his sleeve. “But I can’t imagine how you must feel in those tights. I must say, I never realized your legs were so shapely.”

“Don’t start. You will not speak a word of this to _anyone_ ,” Arvis seethed. “This is humiliating enough as is and your disgusting talk is not helping.”

“But it fits you surprisingly well, doesn’t it? And it makes your backdoor look absolutely luscious from this perspective.”

“…I am seconds away from setting you alight.”

“How stimulating! If you’re that willing, then show me what you’re capable of.”

“NILES!”

* * *

 

“Have you ever suffered in your life?”

He paused to look up from the novel he was reading. Niles was sitting on the table closest to him, chin resting on his knee and a curious expression on his face. His scheming smile told Arvis that there was an ulterior motive behind the question. If anything, being around the thief for so long allowed him to read Niles’s actions and reactions much better than before.

“That depends on what you mean by suffering.”

“You are the kind of repulsive vermin I hate most. You’re an emperor in your world. You killed your competition to take control of an entire continent and told the lower classes the pretty little lies they wanted to hear. You stole an innocent man’s wife and murdered him in front of her eyes. How many families were destroyed while you were sitting on your gilded throne? How many towns were razed in the chaos of war that served as the fuel for your ambition?”

“Sigurd had to die. It could not be avoided if peace was to be achieved,” Arvis icily replied as he stood up. “I am well aware of my sins—especially concerning Deirdre—and I will accept the gods’ punishment when the time comes. But do not speak as if you know me. You could never understand the struggles I’ve endured.”

“Struggles? Don’t make me laugh,” Niles slid off the table and quickly went to his side, grabbing hold of his cloak from the front. Arvis was roughly shoved against a bookshelf as Niles glared daggers at him. “Did your parents leave you to rot with the dogs? Did you have to steal on a daily basis just to survive? Did you ever have to lose an eye to a criminal? Have you ever slept on the streets, wondering when life would finally grant you the sweet mercy of death? You know nothing of what true suffering is.”

“…No, I don’t. I could never understand that kind of misery unless I lived through it, as you have. But I am aware of it and that is exactly why I had to take charge of Grannvale, no matter how much blood I spilled in the end. I only wanted to make a just world; to tear down divisions and make things equitable for all, so that none would suffer as our ancestors before us had. Perhaps I will be forever damned for my actions, but peace in our world was not possible to achieve through flowery language and empty promises alone. Sacrifices had to be made if my ideals were ever to become a reality.”

Niles was quiet, though he had yet to relinquish his hold. Arvis stared back at him, straight into his one eye. “You must think I have led a comfortable life simply because I’m a noble. Well, you would be wrong. My mother, who I adored with all my heart, abandoned me when I needed her most. I witnessed my pathetic excuse of a father hanging himself and I had to learn to lead the Velthomer dukedom alone at the age of seven. My brother Azelle, someone I cherished dearly, worked with Sigurd and was labeled a traitor and I could do nothing to protect him. I loved Deirdre, but when I discovered the truth of her background, I could not bring myself to tell her because I knew that knowledge would crush her. Because I was brought here, I was able to meet my children as young adults and learn of the horrible atrocities they experienced because of my actions. It was my alliance with Manfroy that forced Julius down a dark path he never would have taken on his own. Saias lost his mother because Manfroy labeled him as a potential threat; because he inherited Crusader Fjalar’s blood through me. Julia witnessed so much death at the hands of her beloved twin and even partook in ending Julius’s life in her world. You have no concept of the guilt and sorrow I feel for causing such undue anguish or of the powerlessness that comes from not being able to do anything to rectify it. Even if Kiran allows me to go home, there is no guarantee that I will remember what transpired here in Zenith. If that happens, I would not be able to prevent the events that have already been set in motion in my world. Just thinking about it makes my blood boil.”

Niles’s gaze softened, his grip loosening. “Arvis…”

“You managed to survive in inhospitable conditions and I commend you for keeping your sanity and morals relatively intact. You even came to serve under a merciful prince who was willing to give you a second chance to turn yourself around. Unfortunately, I did not have the luxury of choosing my own fate. It was chosen for me by a manipulative monster who toyed with my emotions and turned my son into a vessel for a dragon. You can at least forget your past. But I must live with the knowledge of the horrors I have wrought; of the tragedies I could cause once again upon my return to Jugdral. Let that settle into your ‘peasant’ brain for the next time you dare to judge me.”

He had said his part. He relished in the disbelief and horror shining in Niles’s eye and he wished he could watch the man squirm. But at the same time, the guilt Arvis had been attempting to quash all came rushing back to him. His heart ached for the children he had unknowingly doomed and the wife he would surely lose to his own flesh and blood if things remained the way they were. But was it possible to change fate? The more he thought about it, the less certain he became.

Arvis huffed as he shoved away the hand pinning him in place and quickly made his exit. If he stayed around the other man, Arvis knew he’d do something he would regret. Even though he had made himself perfectly clear he had no intention of bowing to Kiran’s will—especially after the outfit-swap incident—the woman would surely find another way to discipline him for his transgressions.

He had already shown enough weakness in front of Niles; more than he initially thought or was comfortable with. But maybe now the idiot would finally learn his place or at least have the decency to hold his tongue.

* * *

 

Just when he thought Veronica was taken care of, the kingdom of Múspell decided to become a danger to Askr. King Surtr and his undying flames threatened to consume every living thing in their wake. For Arvis, it was an omen. Wielding such strength, Surtr could have led his kingdom to prosperity. Instead, he embraced his lust for power and began leading himself and his daughters to their doom. This beast that destroyed all he touched was an example of what could happen to Arvis if he let power cloud his judgment and it sickened him to the core.

As the conflict between Nifl and Múspell intensified, the more isolated Arvis felt. Familiar faces haunted him, taunting him with their familiarity with friends and family. Quan, Eldigan, and Sigurd were finally back together. Seliph, Leif, and Ares were reunited with their fathers. Ethlyn and Deirdre were ecstatic that their families were complete once again. Meanwhile, a clear-minded, kind Julius and Julia got to know the stepfather they never knew and Sigurd welcomed them both with open arms.

Arvis was once a man who had everything he could have ever desired. In Zenith, he was left with nothing even when everything that mattered most was right there in his grasp. Both his wife and children seemed to favor Sigurd and it left Arvis embittered. The only thing he really looked forward to on most days was trading insults with Niles, if only to channel his frustration and to retain some semblance of normalcy in his everyday life. However, it seemed that the thief had decided to leave him as well.

He had seen Niles sparingly since their argument in the library over a month ago. It was as if the archer was actively avoiding him as much as possible. Even when they did happen to see each other, the thief was shockingly quiet. Arvis thought he would’ve been rejoicing at the fact that Niles had decided to stop bothering him and was refraining from speaking. But instead, the Emperor of Flame found it tremendously unsettling. He had gotten used to the man’s saucy language and persistent invasion of his personal space, so the sudden change in behavior was bizarre. Niles only held back on his dirty talk for two reasons: he was tying to curb his tongue to gain someone’s favor or he had something weighing heavily on his mind. Whatever the case was, Niles wasn’t going to tell him.

And Arvis could not understand why it all bothered him so much.

“Alright, this is the moment of truth!” Kiran announced from atop Berkut’s steed, the agitated prince looking not so pleased that the Summoner was riding with him. “We’ve been beaten down and discouraged, but it’s made us that much stronger. Fjorm, Hector, you two will be the frontline. Do whatever you can to protect Niles and Arvis from any soldiers that try to get close to them. Niles, help Fjorm take care of Flora and any mages that come as backup. Arvis, your Valflame’s abilities will be crucial here, so make sure you’re not caught in a bad position. It’s up to you to finish off Surtr. I must return to base camp with Berkut. I need to see how things are going with Princess Ylgr’s rescue and apply additional forces if needed.”

“A high honor indeed,” Arvis muttered. “I’ll take great pleasure in eliminating him.”

“Just be sure to save some for the rest of us!” Hector added. “We all got a bone to pick with this madman.”

Kiran nodded. “Alright, you know what you need to do. I’m counting on you all.”

“Your support is cute, but highly unnecessary,” Niles chuckled. “We’ll clean up here and be ready and raring to go for the congratulatory thanks back home.”

“Uh…Okay?” Kiran unsurely replied, a sweatdrop going down her face. “Come back safe.”

With those last words ringing in their minds, the four of them set off to the throne room where Surtr awaited them. Silas and the enemy manakete swiftly went on the offensive the moment they saw them. Hector faced the piercing lance, taking a nasty hit through his armor. Arvis followed up on the surprise attack, laying waste to the knight before turning his attention to the other mages that flanked them. Almost as quickly as they appeared, several arrows were piercing through their bodies. Niles gave him an acknowledging nod before returning to Fjorm’s side to take out Flora next.

Arvis laid a hand on the axe wielder’s shoulder. “Hector, how are you faring?”

“You kidding me? I’m just warming up!” Hector declared, though the blood seeping from the wounds Silas dealt said otherwise. “It’s gonna take a lot more than a scratch like this to keep me down!”

“Save your enthusiasm for the time you spend with your daughter,” the redhead replied. “Victory is not ours just yet.”

Hector charged forward, all his thoughts focused on returning to Lilina alive. “BRING ‘EM ON!”

Arvis almost rolled his eyes at the exuberant father, but it was heartwarming in its own way. The knight truly loved his daughter above all else and wouldn’t dare to upset her.

Arvis returned his attention to the battlefield, finding it surprisingly bare. All that remained was Surtr and an archer. Fjorm and Niles were heading towards the archer, intending on cutting him off. That left Arvis and Hector with Surtr. Hector charged towards the king, axe held high and a battle cry reverberating in the room. Armads clashed with Sinmara, causing a stalemate. However, the hellish flames would extinguish the last of Hector’s stamina if the stalemate were to continue. This was his chance to attack. With Valflame brandished, Arvis summoned his own pillar of flames. The holy fire rained down on Surtr, clashing with the Múspell fires blazing around the king. Surtr cried out in a rage as Valflame torched his armor and scorched his skin. Arvis pushed out more power from his tome and watched as the flames began to incinerate the wicked king.

“Múspell’s undying flames cannot save you now! Fjalar’s hellfire shall purge you from this world!”

It was a satisfying, grotesque death as Surtr cursed them all. Skin was charred black, armor melted beyond all recognition. Sinmara laid on the ground, not far from the fallen king. Arvis felt renewed, despite the fatigue that came from overusing Valflame’s power. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. Fjorm and Niles stood there, looking none the worse for wear.

“Not the most graceful end, but it served the dastard right,” Hector said as he hefted Armads over his shoulder. “We made it out alive and we’re all in one piece. So who’s hungry? I know I could go for something huge right about now.”

“Goodness, Lord Hector,” Niles cooed. “At least ask me out first.”

“Ah, the cheek!” laughed the marquess. “Never change, Niles.”

Arvis sighed at the verbal exchange, but it was an odd relief to see that Niles was back to his normal, vulgar self. Never in his life would he have thought that he would miss the constant innuendos that spewed from the Nohrian’s mouth. Arvis closed Valflame, holding it close to his chest as he dug out a vulnerary from his back pocket. He quickly downed the bitter liquid, feeling his weariness melt away as the medicine revitalized him. They all would need to take the time to rest and recover if they were to make it back to the base camp unharmed.

Fjorm began dressing Hector’s wounds and the Ostian warrior was grumbling about it all the while. She admonished him for his recklessness and Hector countered with various examples of where he had faced much worse odds and still came out unscathed. That left Arvis and Niles by themselves as they patiently waited for the Nifl princess to finish her work.

“Lord Arvis?”

He stiffened at the sound of his full title sliding through the vile mouth of the man who supposedly hated him. Niles was looking at him strangely—like he was literally choking on the words he wanted to say. Niles cleared his throat awkwardly before crossing his arms. Arvis groaned in aggravation as the Nohrian continued fidgeting.

“Out with it, Niles. If you have something to say, then just say it. Nothing stopped you before, so what’s restraining that wily tongue of yours now?”

“Well…there is a slight possibility that I might have…misjudged you.”

The Duke of Velthomer could not believe his ears. “Wait. Are you… _apologizing_?”

“I know. I can’t believe it either,” the Nohrian retainer admitted with a wince. “Bear with me. I’m not used to doing this, so it’s probably going to sound clunky.”

“And you’re bringing this up now because…?”

“Just hear me out,” said Niles. “We’re both from different worlds and we come from very different backgrounds. I thought the entitlement and prestige of your position automatically guaranteed you a happy life. But what you said to me in the library that day got me thinking…and I realized that we aren’t so different after all. Our parents deserted us and we had to fend for ourselves in order to survive. In turn, we became just as cruel as the world we grew up in. Maybe you didn’t have to salvage scraps from garbage or bend over for a bit of coin, but I’ve been around nobles and politicians long enough to know that they will do whatever is necessary to destroy their competition; no matter how underhanded or dirty the method. It’s a toxic environment to live in; one that a child should never be subjected to. As a result of our less-than-friendly upbringing, we became emotionally distant. We didn’t want to get attached to anyone so we never had to feel the sting of abandonment again. In spite of everything, we still managed to find someone we would willingly give our lives for and they in turn gave us purpose. For you, it’s your family. For me, it’s Lord Leo. With that said, I think I touched on all the major points I wanted to address. What do you think? Did I hit the right spot?”

Arvis blinked. “That was…a remarkably perceptive analysis that I did not expect to come from you of all people. I will admit that.”

“Thank your kids and former allies. I gleaned a lot from the various tales they shared and I somehow dug up more gold than dirt in the process. Julia insisted you were one of the kindest men she had ever known. Julius looked up to you as the perfect role model. Saias admired your strength and intelligence. Deirdre confirmed that you were a good man at your core. Hell, even Sigurd put in a few good words despite the fact that you roasted him harder than I would have.”

“They said that?”

Niles raised an eyebrow. “You almost sound shocked.”

“You know of my crimes, Niles. I simply find it strange that they still hold me in high regard despite the things I’ve done to them.”

“I’ve been observing you since the day Kiran lumped us together. I can confirm by now that you’re a good man, Lord Arvis. A misguided soul that has made fatal mistakes, for sure, but that’s human nature at its core. When the time comes, I’m certain you will change your fate and that of your family’s as well.”

Arvis stared at the one-eyed archer, not saying a word. As the silence stretched on, Niles began rubbing the back of his neck. He found an interesting spot on the ground to inspect.

“…Too cheesy?” Niles awkwardly asked. “Not surprised. I almost gagged myself. I should leave that tasteless encouragement to Corrin.”

“Niles…you—”

His words were cut off as an arrow ripped through flesh, the sound echoing in his ears and pain exploding in his chest. Soon after, the taste of copper coated his mouth as he choked on liquid building in the back of his throat. Arvis looked down, shocked to see the tip of a metal barb piercing through his torso. Thick rivulets were pouring down his front, staining everything brown and crimson. Dropping Valflame, his hands clutched his chest as his eyes darted to the horrified expression on Niles’s face. As blood bubbled up over his lips, Arvis found that he could not breathe. Merely attempting to respire sent waves of searing pain throughout his body.

The last survivor of Surtr’s loyal guards, barely clinging to life, had taken advantage of the lull and was determined to take at least one member of the Order of Heroes down with him. The Múspell warrior seemed pleased with his shot before notching another arrow and aiming it at Niles as the Nohrian held onto the wounded Arvis. He never got to take another shot as blue armor filled his vision. Hector glared murderously at the man.

“DAMN COWARD!”

Niles almost applauded the gruesome display of violence the normally jovial Ostian had shown as Armads was taken to the Múspell archer’s neck. He would have, had Arvis not gone completely limp in his arms. Now that his attention wasn’t divided between keeping his injured comrade safe and promising certain death to the enemy that dared to attack while the mage’s back was turned, he could finally assess the damage. He slowly lowered Arvis to the ground, alarmed to see how much blood coated the both of them. Red streams steadily trickled from the emperor’s mouth, dripping down his chin and onto the floor. Eyes normally a bright and fiery red were dull and unfocused. Arvis attempted to speak, but only managed to produce a fit of coughs that brought forth more of his gushing lifeblood.

Niles narrowed his eye at the arrow tip that had pierced Arvis’s body as Fjorm and Hector joined them. “How far away did Kiran and the rest set up base camp?”

“…About five miles from here,” Fjorm hesitantly answered. “But, Niles…I’m not sure if he’ll last that long.”

He took a closer look at the wound. Barbed point and pulsing light. It was an arrow from a Firesweep Bow, a mage’s bane since it sapped the strength of the enemy and rendered all magic useless. Chest cavity punctured from the back, difficulty breathing, and heavy bleeding from the mouth. The arrow likely pierced straight through his ribs and left lung. Risk of potential death from blood loss, asphyxiation, shock, or infection if left untreated. He knew there was no time to waste.

“Fjorm, run as fast as your legs can carry you and bring back Princess Sakura. She should be easiest to transport,” ordered Niles. “Arvis’s Renewal Ring should buy him some time, but not much. Get going.”

Hector looked unsure from his spot as Fjorm rushed out of the room. “What can I do to help?”

“I’m going to need your strength if this arrow got lodged in his ribcage. We can’t let the barb break off from the shaft, otherwise it’s going to do more damage to his innards. If worse comes to worst, we’ll just have to dig it out of the bone marrow ourselves. Good thing I’ve mastered the art of fingering.”

“Now’s not a good time for innuendos, Niles.”

“Expect plenty more to come. They’re going to be the only thing keeping me sane throughout this mess,” Niles winced. “I’m not a saint, Hector. I’m responsible for taking lives, not saving them. I’ve slain countless people in Lord Leo’s name and took great pleasure in doing it, but this is the first time I don’t want someone’s life in the palm of my hands.”

“I know. It’s terrifying, not knowing if someone you care about is going to live or not,” the marquess grimly replied. Niles was going to object to the statement, but Hector cut him off. “But we can’t focus on that right now. Tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

“Perfect. Start by helping me yank this thing out.”

_Julia and Julius are awaiting their father’s safe return, both here and in his world,_ Niles thought as he mentally prepared himself for the inevitable stress in the coming hours. _He has to survive…for their sake._

* * *

 

When feeling finally decided to return to his body, Arvis desperately wished he could fall back into the blissful darkness of unconsciousness. His entire upper body felt sore and his arms felt like a couple of lead bars. Wearily, he forced his eyes open. He was stuck in the castle infirmary judging by the blank white walls and various bottles of unknown substances strewn about on tables and shelves. Candles were lit all around, creating a soft aroma that soothed his nerves. With more effort that he would have liked, he pushed himself upright with his elbows. His clothes had been replaced with a white kimono—something distinctly Hoshidan and far more comfortable than traditional patient clothing he was used to seeing. He spotted the color purple out of the corner of his eyes and quickly whipped his head in that direction. Julia slept by his bedside, her head laying on the mattress and using her arms as a makeshift pillow. Dark bags had formed under her eyes, as if she hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep in quite a while. Gently, he placed a hand on her head and began ruffling her soft lavender locks. Her lilac eyes snapped open, her head jerking upright and staring at him in awe. He smiled at her and she began to weep at the mere sight of him.

“FATHER!” she cried as she pulled him into a tight embrace. “Oh, praise the gods above, you’re alive!”

“Forgive me for worrying you, Julia,” Arvis said, his voice hoarse from disuse. “I’m alright now.”

“You scared everyone to death. You’ve been asleep for two weeks.”

“That long? What happened?”

“Marquess Ostia told us everything,” Julia explained. “Your lung had been punctured and there was no healer with your group. Sir Niles and Lord Hector had to remove the arrowhead themselves and bind the wound so you could breathe a little easier. Even when Princess Sakura finally arrived and your wound was healed, you remained…unresponsive. Princess Sakura told us that the blood loss was the most likely cause and you just needed rest. Sir Niles carried you almost the entire way back to Askr.”

Arvis balked. “He did that?”

“That first night when you were brought back here…I thought I had lost you again,” she whimpered as fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks. “You were so pale and cold to the touch. You were breathing so slowly and weakly…and both you and Sir Niles were covered with your blood. I lost you once, Father. I don’t want to lose you again.”

“I’m so sorry, Julia. I did not mean to bring up any unpleasant memories.”

“Do not fret, Father. I’m just glad you’re alright. At the very least, I did get at least one laugh in the past two weeks. Kiran nearly went berserk when she saw what happened to you. She was raving about ‘CPR’ and ‘defibrillators’ while waving her arms around wildly. She looked very much like a chicken gone wild.”

Arvis let out a small laugh at the humorous image. He weakly returned Julia’s hug, painfully aware that he had lost a considerable amount of strength while he was unconscious. It meant he had to do his utmost to regain what he had lost in the coming weeks.

It wasn’t long before Julia rushed out of the infirmary to tell the rest of her family the good news. Julius was the next visitor and he broke down the moment he saw Arvis, also thanking Naga and every god he knew for his father’s awakening. This sensitive, kind soul was the true Julius and Arvis couldn’t help but hold onto his son a little tighter, knowing the monster the boy would turn into because of Loptous’s influence.

“Ah…”

Father and son both looked over to the doorway, seeing a certain Nohrian thief alongside a young blond adorned in black armor. Niles awkwardly tried to slink back into the shadows of the hallway, but his companion grabbed his cloak and stopped him from escaping. Julius straightened himself out, looking every bit like the future emperor Arvis imagined his son would grow into.

“Prince Leo,” Julius greeted. “This is a surprise. What brings you here?”

“My retainer,” Leo curtly responded. “Niles seems to be under the impression that he’ll suffer a fate worse than death at your hands for having failed to protect your father. Your reputation precedes you, Lord Julius.”

Julius deflated slightly. “I do not blame him. Child sacrifices, tyranny, matricide; possessed or not, I was still the one who committed those heinous crimes. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive myself for what I did…”

“Oh please,” Niles sighed, coming back into view and running a hand through his hair. “Like father, like son. You blame yourselves for everything.”

“But I—”

“Would you have willingly done any of those things had you been in your right state of mind?”

“No!”

“Then there you go. You’re innocent,” Niles stated. “So a snake like Loptous took control of your body. The same thing happened to Robin and Prince Lyon to a similar extent. No one blamed them for what the evil dastards did while wearing their flesh. So why should you?”

Julius beamed. “…Thank you, Sir Niles.”

“What is it with you and your sister calling me ‘sir’? I could expose you to a lot of nasty things your parents wouldn’t approve of. I’m not deserving of such a title.”

“Formalities. Upbringing. Call it what you will,” the redhead chuckled. “Whatever your reasons were, you helped save my father’s life. For that, my sister and I are eternally grateful.”

“No thanks needed. I just didn’t want an annoying redhead haunting me to make sure I didn’t reveal the fact that his ass looks amazing in tights.”

“ ** _NILES!_** ”

Julius and Leo both blinked as a furious Arvis sprung out of bed faster than either thought possible, snatching Valflame off the table at his bedside and summoning a flame in his palm. Niles’s eye widened—out of fear or shock, neither prince knew—and he quickly made his exit. Arvis was hot on his tail, red in the face and looking absolutely murderous. He soon disappeared down the hallway, shouting curses while Niles cackled at the flame lord’s response. Leo shook his head in exasperation while Julius looked perturbed.

“It’s not like I said anything that wasn’t true!”

“Not in front of my son, you foulmouthed boor! I’ll have your head for that!”

“Oh my…I’ve never seen Father get so riled before,” the Grannvale prince noted, wincing when he heard the thwack of a tome making contact with a human skull. “Your retainer certainly has a unique way of showing his concern for another.”

“Unique is one way of putting it. I call it troublesome,” Leo sighed. “Although, I must say, he seems to like getting a rise out of your father more than any of the other nobles around here. I know Niles says some demeaning things that warrant such a reaction, but Lord Arvis really shouldn’t be out of bed yet. I’m stunned that he actually managed to give chase at all.”

“Why was Father even wearing tights in the first place?”

Leo shuddered, remembering his own misfortune concerning the outfit swaps that day. “Trust me. You _don’t_ want to know. After all, ignorance is bliss.”

“…I suppose we should go stop them, lest Father should try to torch your retainer.”

“No. Let Niles reap what he has sown. Besides, I’m kind of interested to see what will become of this.”

* * *

 

“Niles?”

Niles hummed as they walked in sync. “Oh? You’re initiating this time? I thought you weren’t going to talk to me anymore after I ‘poisoned the mind’ of your son.”

“I intended to keep that vow, but then I realized that I never did show my gratitude for what you did.”

“You mean what happened in Múspell? I didn’t do anything special. It was Princess Sakura who healed you.”

“That is true and I was fully prepared to repay her for that kindness. But what she said is what unsettles me. Had you not bound my wound in the way that you did, I would’ve drowned in my own blood before she could arrive.”

Niles stopped in place. “…You’re serious?”

“Completely,” Arvis looked back at him, eyes free of annoyance or hatred. “So, thank you…for saving my life. If there’s something I can do to repay you, name it.”

“If you want to repay me, then could you start talking to me again? I kind of miss our chats. And I promise not to expose your scamps’ delicate little ears to my filthiness anymore if you do.”

Arvis eyed him warily. “Not a single innuendo. Do you understand that, Niles?”

“Completely. Though why do you always have to be such a prude?”

“As a father, I have to set an example for my children. Try to understand that.”

“I can’t. After all, I’m not a father. Nor would I want to be one because I’m a pathetic excuse for a human being,” Niles darkly muttered. “My father left before I was born and my mother soon after. I was taken in by a group of ratty thieves that turned me into a scapegoat at their earliest convenience. The slums of Nohr ruined me, turning me into what I am today. If I were to have a child, I wouldn’t want them to go down the same path I did.”

“But it’s because of those experiences that I think you’d make an excellent father,” the duke countered. “I’ve seen it when you’re with the young ones, dirty talk notwithstanding. You have a deep understanding of the evils in the world and would protect that child from them to the best of your ability. You know what it’s like to feel unloved, so you’d always make sure that child knew how much they mattered to you. You’re not pathetic. If anything, you’re a stronger man than most veteran warriors I know.”

“Stop praising me so much. It’s sounds weird coming from you.”

“You were the one who wanted me to talk to you. Do you rescind that wish?”

“I was expecting more along the lines of what we had before. You know, me saying something to sully those cute ears of yours and you getting all flustered and angry?”

“Honestly, I think you’ve exposed them to so much obscenity that I’ve become desensitized to it at this point,” Arvis replied with a shrug. “Every time you open your mouth, I expect some sort of underlying jab to come along with whatever you’re saying. From there, I just have to dig underneath the scorn to find the truth. Now that I can actually listen to you with a clear and open mind, I discovered that you have an amazingly profound insight on the workings of the common people. I’d love to converse with you more on possible methods I could implement to make life easier for my people back in Grannvale.”

“…Well, shoot,” Niles frowned. “I suppose I can’t deny such a disgustingly honorable demand, can I?”

Arvis gave him a gentle smile, one that sent pleasant shivers down his spine. “It isn’t an order. Just a request from one friend to another. Don’t feel obligated to answer if you don’t want to.”

Niles stood there, jaw hanging open as Arvis continued walking down the hallway. It took a few seconds for the noble’s words to process in his mind. By that time, the head of red hair had disappeared around a corner and Niles had to yell across the room.

“Since _when_ were we friends!?”

* * *

 

“Don’t you just love to gaze at a full moon?”

“Actually,” Arvis started, leaning against the giant oak tree that towered over the palace gardens. “I don’t think I’ve ever taken the time to truly appreciate its beauty until now.”

“The peaceful serenity of the night…” Niles mused as he eyed the twinkling stars from his spot on the grass. “A perfect time to rob a family’s treasury and leave them destitute.”

“I’m certain you were forced to do such heists more than once.”

“Forced? No. I only picked on the twats who deserved to be tossed into the mud. Those were the ones I hated most. Why should disgusting pigs like that live in the lap of luxury while good people had to degrade themselves just to keep food on the table? I loved seeing their misery as they discovered that their coffers were empty. I loved the sheer despair on their ugly faces, crying like the pathetic wretches they were as they got evicted from their stately households. It was a satisfying sight and I never got tired of witnessing it.”

“You never got caught?”

“Well…” Niles sat upright, hanging an arm over his knee. “I did. My family of street rats decided to raid a royal Nohrian palace. Things went south quickly and I was left behind to take the blame.”

Interest piqued, Arvis went to Niles’s side and sat down next to him. “What happened?”

“Prince Leo was the one who laid the trap for us. Having been abandoned by the ones I considered family, I begged him to kill me.” He watched as ruby eyes widened in disbelief. Niles shook his head. “I was a poor kid with no future. I had nothing more to lose. Killing me would’ve been a mercy compared to the judgment I would’ve faced from King Garon at the time. You could imagine my surprise when Lord Leo did not grant me my wish and told me he would make me his retainer if I abandoned my criminal ways. I’ve followed him loyally ever since.”

“Now I see why he means so much to you. What you two have is beyond that of a traditional lord-squire relationship. He saved your life in more ways than one.”

“Lord Leo gave me a reason to keep living. In some ways, I changed for the better. That whole experience made me reevaluate the things I had taken for granted before. Like moonlight, for instance. Always there, but forgotten in favor of its brighter counterpart. Always changing a little, sometimes showing more than other nights, but still the same lonely rock surrounded by balls of hot gas.”

The mage raised an eyebrow. “Who told you that?”

“Kiran did. She said there are these contraptions called ‘telescopes’ that allow humans to look up into the cosmos in her world. Stars are just ‘exploding balls of hydrogen and helium’, whatever the hell those are. I’m guessing different types of fumes.”

“So…in other words, you’re the only stable thing in this crazy, unknown universe and everyone else is full of hot air?”

“Reading between the lines? You _are_ improving! I’m so proud of you!”

Arvis elbowed Niles in the arm, but a good-natured smirk remained on his face.

* * *

 

“How about this one?”

“Are you blind?”

Kiran huffed as she continued to dig through her chest of accessories. She had been giving them away to her Heroes as a congratulatory gift for their victory over Múspell. She was saving her best items for the team that had taken down Surtr. Niles himself received a crown that once belonged to Prince Hríd of Nifl. Hector received an adorable pair of bunny ears that Lilina took an instant liking to and Fjorm wore an Askrian hair clip. All that was left was Arvis and Kiran had no idea what to give him. She found a rubber duck, squinting at it as if inspecting it before giving it a squeeze.

“Quack, damn you.”

Niles rolled his eyes. “Think, Kiran. Maybe I could find a use for something rubber, but he’s an emperor. What could you possibly have that would pique his interest?”

“Just this.” Kiran tossed the duck away before she pulled out a glittering gold crown, decorated with blue jewels. “Another royal crown from Nifl. It’s the best one I have.”

“It’ll work. Can’t say for sure if he’ll take it or not.”

“He better,” Kiran grumped. “Because you’re going to be the one to give it to him.”

“Why me?”

“Ever since Flamesilocks came out of his coma, something ‘clicked’ between you two. You’ve gotten really close over these past few weeks and I can tell because you’re the only non-family member he actively spends time with. I just think the gift will have more meaning if he receives it from you.”

Niles scoffed. “Like I care what he thinks.”

“Yes, you do,” Kiran retorted. “Tell me, Niles. What if I decided to send Arvis back home and summon another one in his stead? There are an infinite number of universes out there and no two Heroes are completely alike, even if they are the same person. You know that very well, don’t you?”

He briefly thought of his devil-costumed counterpart. “…Where are you going with this?”

“You two share a bond now. Even if you were to meet another Arvis, he could never replace the one you’ve come to know. You’d be devastated if anything happened to him. Why else would you have carried him halfway across Nifl? Why else were you always at his bedside, watching over him in the hopes that he’d awaken? Why else would you comfort his children when you have no relation to them? For what other reason are you always side by side, talking about this and that despite the difference in station? You understand each other. He’s the reason why you’ve changed so much.”

“Have I really?”

Kiran beamed. “It’s like you save all your best innuendos specifically for him nowadays. And I think you’ve rubbed off on him because now he’s always watching what he says to make sure he doesn’t say anything dirty.”

“I think you’re delusional.”

“I reject your reality and substitute my own. I can dream, can’t I?”

“He’s married.”

“Marriage didn’t stop him from taking Deirdre even though he had suspicions about her being Sigurd’s wife.”

“…Arvis was right. You _are_ a sick, miserable wench.”

“Your salt only serves to make me stronger! Anything to make you realize how oblivious you are to your own feelings.”

Fuming, Niles ignored her laughter as he snatched the crown out of her hands and crept away. He would find a way to put rats in her room. Though he still did as she asked and presented the crown to Arvis in a faux formal fashion. At some point beforehand, Kiran had gifted Arvis a candelabra. The emperor looked quite perplexed as to how he was able to channel his magic through the object and was discussing the absurdity of it all with his daughter when Niles arrived. The thief was blessed with the honor of placing the crown upon the emperor’s head thanks to some coaxing from Julia. As he reached to place the circlet atop the head of crimson hair, he could feel the redhead’s breath on his cheeks. The golden crown was a perfect fit. What was also perfect was the distance between their faces and the gentle light from the candelabra in the dim room as Niles’s arms dropped to his sides. The flickering flames created a certain glow that highlighted the mage’s visage and enhanced the color of his hair.

Niles came very close to giving in to his base desire to kiss the other man that day. Thankfully, he realized what it would mean—for both of them—should he follow through with such a vile wish. Swiftly increasing the distance, Niles tried to hide the flush he could feel creeping on his face and the heat that was slowly spreading through his body.

Kiran was wrong. She had to be.

* * *

 

Kiran’s words plagued his mind like a pulsing sore, steadily growing worse as the weeks flew by. The more he denied it, the more the world wanted to prove him wrong. With each passing day, he learned a little more about the Emperor of Flame that only served to bring him closer to the other male. Whenever Kiran was in need of Arvis’s skillset, it got progressively harder to let him go each time. There was no guarantee Arvis would live to see the next day. Niles was painfully aware of that after the incident in Múspell. What would happen if Arvis did die?

Just the thought was enough to make him sick.

He couldn’t deny that Arvis didn’t mean anything to him. They had become the most unlikely friends by sharing their difficult pasts, finding surprising similarities in the struggles they faced in their childhoods. They accepted their differences and encouraged one another to grow stronger, as both people and warriors of the Order of Heroes.

But there was more to it than simple caring for his friend’s wellbeing. The feelings grew stronger, hotter, raging in his gut like a tempest. There was a desire to take Arvis away from the danger; to protect him from all that threatened him. Niles wanted to hold him close and never let go. He committed every little detail about him to memory. Crimson locks that resembled dancing flames, eyes that sparkled like rubies, a figure blessed with grace and poise suited for a man of his station. The way Arvis’s brow furrowed when posed with a problem he was determined to fix and the glorious, satisfied smirk upon achieving his goals. The laughter that was so scarcely shared, tinged with the exquisite Jugdral lilt Niles had come to adore. But what he yearned for most of all was to see the cherished smile that was only shown when Arvis was with his beloved children, when he was just a father hoping to give his kids all the happiness the world of Zenith could provide. Niles always wanted to see that smile. And just once, he wanted to be the source of that happiness.

That’s when he realized had dug himself into a pit he could not escape from and he hadn’t even realized it until it was too late. He fell hard and had already crashed and burned.

He tried to brush it off, attempting to return to their normal day-to-day routine as if nothing had changed. He thought he could handle being around Arvis even after his revelation. How wrong he was. It was nigh unbearable. He knew Arvis’s heart already belonged to Deirdre and there was no guarantee that Julius and Julia would take to someone else trying to court their father—much less someone like him. Every time Niles saw red, he was reminded of what was perpetually out of his reach. Tantalizingly close, yet too far for him to obtain. For a former thief, it only made him desire his treasure even more.

Playing with fire was dangerous and he would get consumed by the flames if he wasn’t careful. Being hopelessly in love with a married man would only lead to disaster.

* * *

 

The Winter Festival. A time of giving and romance. Niles wanted to vomit. He wanted to spit at all the happiness surrounding him. He was practically choking on all the sweetness and tenderness that permeated the air in Askr. Most would rejoice in such a splendid time. For Niles, it was yet another unnecessary reminder of the burden he continued to carry with him. How much longer would he be able to last before everything burst forth in a sloppy mess?

“My most umbral companion! Dark clouds of uncertainty are emanating from your normally brazen aura!” Odin declared, looking very concerned. “This is a time for celebration and bliss! Tell me; what burdens you and how can Odin Dark sweep away this plague?”

Niles sighed. “Odin, even with all the magic at your disposal, I highly doubt you can cure me of this particular ‘plague’.”

“Aha! So, it is a matter of the heart then!”

“Who said it had anything to do with my heart?”

“Ha ha! You underestimate the power of my third eye; the sixth sense that allow me to tap into the—”

“Get to the point, Odin.”

“Ah, right…” He cleared his throat. Odin nodded his head, quite pleased with his swift deduction. “Well, the fact that you denied my guess so quickly kinda gave you away. That and you’re always wearing a forlorn expression nowadays. It’s not like you to be so distressed. You’re usually the one doing the distressing. Lord Leo is worried about you, you know?”

“Guess I can’t hide anything from you two. You know me too well…” Niles shook his head. “Just a misguided case of unrequited love. It won’t interfere with my duties.”

“Love!?” Odin’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets. A manic grin spread across his face. “Glory to this day! You must tell the one who enraptured you posthaste!”

“You make it sound so simple…”

“O ye of little faith, do not doubt the powers of true love! When love is involved, anything and everything becomes possible!” Odin struck a magnificent pose. “This is the perfect time to show that person exactly how you feel. The rite of surreptitiously passing gifts to your beloved is one of the best things about the Winter Festival! You can give them something special and, when the time is right, you can tell them how much they mean to you.”

“Well, Mr. Love Doctor, what do you think I should give them?”

“Well, I know not who you yearn for, but I suppose something symbolic would be best? Something that gets your point across without too much difficulty. Oh, and it has to be something that speaks to their personal preferences! That way they know that you pay close attention to their likes and dislikes.”

“Something blunt and bold…original just for them…”

Odin beamed proudly. “Was I of any help?”

“Tremendously,” Niles smirked. “Although, this could go one of two different ways. Either they like it and return my feelings…or you can kiss my ass goodbye because I’ll be a pile of cinders on the floor. In that case, I trust you’ll hand in my resignation to Lord Leo for me.”

“If it’s meant to be, it will be. And I have a feeling that you’ll be just fine, Niles.”

“For once, I hope you’re right.”

* * *

_This is the most awkward family gathering I’ve ever been a part of…_

Sigurd pulled Deirdre a tad closer to his side, which did not escape Arvis’s attention. Had the blue-haired lord done so when Kiran had first summoned Arvis, he would’ve been livid. However, he had had plenty of time since then to reevaluate his relationship with her. He had accepted that Deirdre’s heart belonged solely to Sigurd long ago. Even though he still loved her, she was never truly his. She never could be. After all, she was his sister. It was high time he treated her as such.

Arvis glanced over the other guests that had been invited. Robin and Julia were snuggling, looking merry as they held hands. At some point while he wasn’t looking, it seemed the tactician’s understanding and kindness had won Julia over. Arvis made it clear to Robin that if he so much as made her cry, he’d suffer dire consequences for hurting her. The amber-eyed boy acknowledged the threat and he had been doing his utmost to make Julia the happiest woman alive since then. As long as Julia was happy, he was too. Seliph was animatedly chatting with Ares, bringing the knight up to speed on all the (mis)adventures he had missed while chained to Veronica’s will. Julius and Ishtar were also making up lost time, promising that they’d never be parted again.

Everyone was in a joyous mood. Everyone was welcoming. Sigurd was a bit harsh to him even in front of Deirdre, but who wouldn’t be when faced with the man responsible for stealing your wife and orphaning your son? But even though he was surrounded by those he held dear, he still felt like there was something missing from it all. Something dreadfully important and he couldn’t figure out what it was, which only served to sour his mood.

“Lord Uncle?”

He jolted upright, stunned to hear those words come from Seliph’s mouth. His nephew was holding a small gift in his hands, barely big enough to fit in his palm. A sneaky smirk spread across his face as he held out the gift to Arvis.

“This is from your Secret Santa. I’m just the messenger.”

Arvis raised an eyebrow. “My secret what?”

“Oh! I can explain that,” Ishtar called out. “In Kiran’s world, the legend goes that a wise saint as old as time itself goes around giving gifts to all the children in the world. He goes by many names, but Kiran calls him Santa Claus. So, a Secret Santa is just a term for someone who gives a gift to another, but the receiver does not know who the giver is until a later date. It’s a tradition that Kiran’s family always practiced and she had hopes that some of the Heroes would participate in that tradition.”

“How sweet,” Julia giggled. “Open it, Father!”

Arvis couldn’t help but admire the children’s enthusiasm over something so small. Julia, Julius, Ishtar, Robin, and Seliph all had their eyes glued to the tiny object, eager to see what was hidden behind the paper. Carefully, he peeled away the red covering to reveal a black velvet box. As the box was slowly opened, Robin and Julia progressively leaned forward until they were literally on the edge of their seats. Arvis stared at the contents of the case. He removed it, holding it in the palm of his hand.

A golden ring with a ruby adorning the inside of the band. Small letters then appeared on the underside of the shank, as if magically engraved there. The message was only two words.

_Forever Yours_

He wasn’t sure if the sound he produced was a stifled gasp or a choked sob.

“Is that an engagement ring!? Lord Arvis, I’m so happy for you!” Deirdre gleefully cried. “To think that someone went to such lengths to propose to you in such a clever manner!”

Sigurd blinked owlishly. “I’m…not quite sure if I’m processing this right. Someone in the Order of Heroes—”

“Just asked if Father was willing to marry them? Yes, Uncle. You are not going crazy,” Julius finished. “Do you have any idea who it could be, Father?”

“…I think I do,” Arvis replied. “But of all the shameless, brainless…”

“Do you feel the same?” asked Deirdre.

“Pardon?”

“Lord Arvis, I know you still love me. But what do you feel for them? Could you accept that ring without any hesitation?”

“I…I am not sure.” He ran a thumb over the sleek gold. “Although…I do know that they have suffered enough for one lifetime. I do not wish to cause them harm nor do I wish to be the source of their unhappiness. They deserve more than what the world has to offer.”

Deirdre was practically glowing; her smile was so big. “Then there’s your answer. I think you should accept their proposal.”

“Deirdre—”

“Brother, you will not find true joy by staying with me, knowing what you know now. I want you to be happy more than anything else; to be free of guilt and to experience the things that make life worth living. If you hesitate, you risk losing them forever. I don’t want to be the reason why you refused to follow your heart.”

Following his heart? Since when had his heart done anything but bring him misery? Every time he opened his heart to someone, they were ripped away from his grasp. His mother, Deirdre, his children. Could he handle going through that process again should he be torn apart from yet another person that he had grown close to? It wasn’t likely. But then again, he doubted he’d be any happier if things remained as they were.

Deirdre hummed at his lackluster reaction. “Let me make it easier on you. Close your eyes and empty your mind of all your worries and fears. Picture them and think only of what they mean to you.”

Strange request as it was, Arvis couldn’t deny his sister. In the black expanse, he conjured a mental image of the Nohrian scoundrel. The blue in his eye, piercing yet calm. Hair white as the first snowfall, complimenting the dark contrast of his skin. The confident smirk was replaced by a sincere smile that was reserved only for his closest companions. He was quiet, innuendos on hold for when they were truly needed. Slowly, he raised his arm and offered a hand. He did not move, as if patiently waiting for something.

But what did Niles mean to him? He never took the time to really consider it. Although, he did care for the Nohrian. Talking with Niles had enlightened him to so many different perspectives he never would’ve considered otherwise. They had trusted each other enough to share their difficult pasts, learning of the other’s ideals and dreams in the process. Niles was extremely loyal and he hid a surprisingly kind heart behind his rough exterior. Arvis had bared his soul to the Nohrian. While he did not condone his crimes, Niles understood the reasons behind them and still accepted him despite the blood that stained his hands. Arvis didn’t have to keep up the perfect face of an emperor in front of the thief; doing so only made Niles want to contort it in whatever way he could just so Arvis could feel human again. He felt comfortable enough to talk a little about his weaknesses and fears, some of which Niles admitted that he had those selfsame worries. Niles had become such an integral part of his life in the Order that Arvis wasn’t sure if he could go back to living in silence and solitude. He was irreplaceable. The sneaky smirks, the carefully crafted innuendos, the lull of his voice. He couldn’t lose it.

Losing Niles would ruin him.

The ring was proof that what Niles felt for him was real; a physical reminder of their time spent in Zenith. Niles’s heart was his and, should he accept it, it would forever bind them together. Through time, transcending dimensions and potential memory loss upon their inevitable homecoming to their respective worlds, that love would endure.

“Have you reached your answer?”

“…I believe so.”

* * *

 

“ ** _Niles!_** ”

“Oh gods!”

A whole month after the Winter Festival and Niles had been dreading the day when he would hear that voice. Arvis sounded livid. Niles tried to swerve down a different hallway, intending to make a break for it. The moment he passed the corner, he transitioned into a full-on sprint in the hopes of escaping with his life. Imagine his surprise when he noticed that the Emperor of Flame was keeping pace behind him. Several Heroes looked in their direction as they zoomed down hall after hall, room after room, until Arvis—exasperated by the ridiculous chase—finally chucked Valflame at the back of Niles’s head. The book slammed into his skull, sending him careening to the floor. For the second time in his life, Niles cursed both Arvis for nailing the difficult shot and the blasted tome for being deceptively damaging as a projectile.

“I finally have you right where I want you. You’re not getting away from me this time.”

Niles smirked from his place on the carpet. “Oh my, Lord Arvis. What would Deirdre say if she heard such language coming from you?”

“That it pales in comparison to the foul things I want to say to you for putting me through such an arduous process just to give you a proper response!” He knelt down next to Niles. “I had to ask for help from the other you because you were impossible to find on my own.”

“Proper response? Why, whatever could you be talking about?”

“You know very well what I’m talking about!”

The mage held up his left hand for him to see even though Niles was convinced he was hallucinating. Niles spotted a golden band adorning Arvis’s ring finger and felt his blood go cold in his veins. For once, he was absolutely speechless. The Nohrian sat up, keeping eye contact with the duke. Arvis looked completely serious.

“A gem on the reverse side of wedding rings will strengthen the bond between the couple. The ruby signifies love, passion, strength, and life. Gold for success, wealth, and prestige. Yes, I did my research on Nohrian customs and symbolism. I’m flattered that you went to such lengths to procure a ring like this. But I’m also completely stunned by your audacity to declare something as substantial as this without telling me in person.”

“…I wasn’t sure how else to get my point across without incurring your wrath.”

“I would’ve thought you knew me better than that.”

“I know you better than you realize. You don’t exactly have the best track record when it comes to people you don’t like. Sigurd would vouch for me.”

Arvis flinched. “Well, when you put it that way…”

Niles chuckled at his reaction. “Considering I’m not charred flesh yet, I’m assuming I’m in the clear?”

“Yes, but what I want to know is…why me?”

There it was. That damned question. He had this speech memorized just in case, but now that it was actually happening Niles found himself struggling to find the right words. His mouth turned dry and his stomach began curling into knots. He shuffled closer to the redhead, gazing into the ruby orbs that had captivated him so long ago.

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had a horrible lapse in judgment. I tried not to get attached, but I’m a weak, selfish man with no self-control. Against all common sense, I fell in love with you. Your strength, your unbending will, your dedication to those you hold dear. The way you laugh, the way you smile, even the way your nose crinkles when you’re about to sneeze. Every aspect, every little crevice on your body, I want to treasure with my own two hands. I want to hold you close and never let go. I want to be the one to take away your pain and I want to wake up every day knowing that you’re there by my side. You trust me and accept me as I am—faults, filth, and all—and that’s more than I could have ever hoped for from you. But the more I think about it, the more I realize that I don’t deserve you.”

“…Niles.”

“I knew very well that I had no chance with you. Your heart still belongs to Deirdre. I knew that, but I did it anyway, foolishly hoping that just maybe you’d…” Niles closed his eyes and shook his head, holding out his palm. “I suppose it doesn’t really matter. I’ll just take the ring back. And I won’t dishonor you with my presence if this makes things too awkward between us. I don’t want you to pity me.”

Nothing was dropped into his hand. Instead, soft lips were pressed to his own. The smell and taste of cinnamon was overwhelming. His eye snapped back open, wondering if what he was experiencing was truly happening. It last only for a few seconds, but how glorious those few seconds were. Arvis pulled away, eyes half-lidded and looking content. Niles blinked several times and, when the image refused to go away, felt his heart soar.

“I’m not sure if I’m truly deserving of you nor do I believe I’m the right choice for you either,” the duke said. “But I’m willing to give this a chance, if you are.”

“But what about—?”

“Deirdre? She always belonged to Sigurd and that is who she shall remain with, regardless of how I feel. But you…you’ve brought out a side of me that I never knew existed. If you think yourself undeserving of my heart, then you’d be mistaken. I can think of no other person who is worthier of receiving it.”

“Are you sure that this is what _you_ want? Don’t force yourself into something you don’t truly want just for my sake.”

“I’ve thought long and hard about this and what it would mean for me and for my family. Julius and Julia have taken quite a liking to you and my sister merely wishes for my happiness. I enjoy and seek out your company. You’ve stayed by my side as loyally as you would Prince Leo’s. You are a kind and generous soul—when you wish to be. But more than anything…I wish to be the one who brings you the joy you have been denied for so long. You deserve that much and more.”

“You have no idea how often I dreamt of hearing you say that,” Niles’s smile grew tenfold. “Although, do you have any idea of what you’re getting into? I sure hope not.”

“All the more reason to enlighten me then, I suppose.”

Niles purred. “Oh, I’ve taught you too well! I guess I don’t have to be so reserved around you anymore.”

“Wait… _this_ is your reserved?”

“Oho! Just you wait. You’ve seen nothing yet. I’m going to rub off on you in the _best_ of ways.”

“Just…tone down the dirty talk when we’re in the open like this.”

“As you wish…my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to get through this story without ripping your eyeballs out, congratulations! This is the level of insanity I can reach when it comes to my favorite rarepairs! I do whatever I can to make it work, no matter how impossible it would be canonically! If you somehow ended up liking it against all common sense, great! I might make more fanfics of this dumb pairing, but right now I need a LONG break from it. 13k words on one document is hard on me. Never again.


End file.
